Destruction System
|released = 14.0.0 |rateoffire = 63 |capacity = 6 |mobility = 50 |cost = 250 |Level required = 2 |attribute = |theme = Sniper themed (sniper event set) |number = 342 }} The Destruction System is a Heavy introduced in 14.0.0 update, as part of the Sniper Tournament Event. Description It is a Sniper Event set-themed weapon that shoots a few missiles per clip and possesses a scope. It has very high damage, low fire rate for a 2 shot kill (1 shot if the target has 75% armor), average capacity and low mobility. Appearance It seems to have a somewhat similar design as the One Shot. However, it is not a complete reskin, as the former is a sniper rifle. It is mostly grey with some dark yellow and red accents, it has a dark grey scope with some yellow details and a white cross-shaped reticle. It has a red trigger and a white and red missile that sits in front of the weapon until it is shot. Combat The weapon is held similarly to the One Shot: from the bottom. It emits a whit missiles with a small, orange fire in the back with a high bullet travel time. It also possesses a 4x scope. When reloading, the clip from the bottom is taken out and is replaced with a spare clip. Strategy Tips * This weapon comes with a scope, use it for engaging enemies at longer ranges. However, this weapon has travel time, although it is slightly faster than other weapons' travel times. * When paired with the Revolver Sniper Rifle and Cyborg Hands, you get temporary invisibility every time you respawn upon death. * If going for points in game modes such as Deathmatch (PG3D), fire the weapon at the floor and an enemy at the same time. The area damage could kill the opponent but also launch you into the air, giving you a rocket jump kill for 55 points at least. * Be aware that this weapon has a low capacity and a low rate of fire. Whenever you get an Ammo pickup, it only replenishes half of its magazine capacity. * This weapon also isn't the most mobile weapon, so use a different weapon with much better Mobility such as the Dark Force Saber. * It has area damage, use it against groups of enemies and in tight spaces, such as Silent School and Pool Party. * Naturally, since it is a rocket launcher, it has a travel time. Keep that in mind when using this weapon at long ranges. * This in conjunction with the Singular Grenade will cluster opponents together. Use this to your advantage to gain easy points and kills. * Never try to execute a rocket jump using this, as it will injure (or even instant-kill in the worst-case scenario) you, thus leaving you prone to enemy fire. Counters * Use a Sniper to effectively eliminate its user at longer ranges. * Strafe around to reduce your chances of being hit. * Stay away from players with this weapon at close range, and use scoped weapons to take them out instead. * Attack its users from behind. * Use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to kill you at close range, even if it means taking damage or killing themselves. * Stay off the ground as much as you can. * Avoid tight corridors if you know a Destruction User is in there. Skins Recommended Maps * Destroyed Megalopolis Equipment Setups Any close to medium-ranged power-house weapons such as the Minigun Shotgun, Secret Forces Rifle, or Black Mamba. Changelog ;14.0.0 Initial release. ;15.1.0 Its efficiency reduced to 2 rockets kill vs. 1 when released. ;15.5.0 It was buffed it back to a one-shot kill. ;16.0.0 It is a 2 shot but it can get someone very low health (around 7-16 health). Trivia * It is the first, and currently the only Heavy weapon that's considered as a "Sniper". * This is among the worst weapons to attempt to rocket-jump with. * It is among a few weapons that do not replenish a full clip upon getting an ammo pickup; the other one is the Royal Ashbringer. * It oddly resembles the One Shot, however, it is not a re-skin of it. ** Although true, the base skin for this gun is very likely from the One Shot, since they both share the big and bulky body. * This is one of the best weapons for the mode, Block Crash, just right behind the Instigator. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-06-09 at 5.25.19 AM.png|The Destruction System's skin, "Bombardier", introduced in the 16.4.0 update Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Single Shots Category:Rockets Category:Parts Items Category:Mythical